


A Series of Aaron Drabbles

by alaskanlicenseplate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskanlicenseplate/pseuds/alaskanlicenseplate
Summary: A small collection of drabbles I have written revolving primarily around Aaron as a dad.





	A Series of Aaron Drabbles

“Hi, Daddy!” The child's face lit up when she saw Aaron enter the gates and she instantly ran toward him. Daddy had been gone for so long and Gracie missed him. Gracie was left without her best friend or her Daddy and it was not a fun few days without them.   
His hand was held up, sternly ordering Gracie to stay away. Immediately, her eager face fell to a disappointed frown. Barbara was behind her instantly, hand resting gently on her shoulder in case she decided to run to Aaron regardless. Aaron could easily see the shock and awe sorrow on Gracie's face, but he gave a small nod of thanks to Barbara before he turned his attention back to the new arrivals. Barbara ignored Gracie's protest and steered her along with the other children quickly toward the nearby schoolhouse. She wasn't sure why so many people had been brought back to Alexandria despite the protocol, and she wasn't about to expose the children to any potential danger. “Come on, let’s get back to work. Recess is over.”

It had been over two hours since the new group arrived within the walls of Alexandria. Far too long for Aaron's liking. He knew that he needed to go and speak with Michonne but in that moment he didn't care - he had one far more important priority. They had been gone for nearly three days and he had already had to ignore his daughter when they first arrived. As usual when the darkness fell, Grace was in her bedroom. Her small room was illuminated by a single lamp and she was silently reading an old children’s book. Barbara clearly tucked her in for the night, since she knew that Aaron was back. As he quietly entered the room, Aaron's face lit up when he saw her. “I missed you.” He said, slowly walking over to her bed. She seemed distant and withdrawn, something Aaron had not expected. He sat down beside her, resting his hand on her shin, and looked at her curiously. “Are you okay, honey?” Gracie pulled away from the touch and Aaron felt irrationally wounded. “What's the matter?” It dawned on him almost immediately and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. There would be no easy way for her to pull away from him, and Aaron used that to his advantage. “Are you mad at me?”  
She didn't respond, but she nodded her head sadly. Aaron felt guilty, realizing that he had inadvertently hurt his daughter. “Because I told you to wait?”   
Blonde curls bounced against his chest as Grace nodded.  
“We brought some people back with us. I didn't want you getting too close, because we don't know them. When we don't know people, you know you have to stay away. I don't want you getting hurt.”   
This had Grace nodding, but she still was not satisfied. “Judith was there! You let her go and not me.” She didn't even mind that her friend was allowed to go out - Judith was older and bigger and she knew that she could go out too, when she was older and bigger. But she couldn't even go hug her Daddy, and that wasn't fair. Judith had been with her Daddy for three whole days, and even when it was her turn again, Daddy said no.  
“Judith didn't have permission to go out.”  
Grace rolled her blue eyes dramatically, finally pulling away from Daddy. “She gets to do anything she wants. It isn't fair!” She angrily tossed her book to the floor as her knees came up to her chest.   
He wanted to assure Grace that her friend would be punished for her misbehavior and flagrant disregard for the rules, but he knew that wasn't the case. Still, he recognized that Gracie was trying to test his limits, and he immediately quelled the attempt. “Grace, whether or not Judith gets away with things has no bearing on whether or not you do. I suggest you watch your attitude.” The warning was stern, but not unkind at all. Despite the monotone delivery, Grace knew her daddy meant business. It was so boring when she got in trouble, and even as angry as she was, she didn't want to risk it.  
Her change in demeanor wasn't instant, but Aaron knew it was coming, so he continued. “I'm not Judith's daddy, so it isn't my choice what she gets away with. My job as your daddy is to keep you safe, even if it isn't pleasant. Do you know the one thing I wanted to do when we got back today was?”  
She shook her head as she slinked back against the pillows, fight gone from her now. After the book was cast aside, her faded stuffed bunny was chosen instead, held close to her chest. She didn't know the answer to daddy's question, but she didn't care all that much. She didn't care what daddy wanted. She didn't get what she had wanted, and she was angry about it.  
Of course, Aaron realized that, but he continued regardless. “I wanted to come home and see you. I wanted to hold you and tell you how much I missed you and how much I loved you.”  
Through her frustrated tears, Gracie looked up and met her daddy's eyes. “Really?”  
He hoped the moment was right and that Gracie would finally accept his hug. He wasted no time pulling her near once again, and she melted against his chest, crying. Emotions were overwhelming the child and she didn't know how to properly channel that. “I missed you!” She cried, clinging to Aaron's shirt.   
“I missed you too, Gracie.” Aaron whispered, resting his chin atop her head. “But I'm here now and I shouldn't have to leave again for a while.” He saw Grace's hand as it weaved through his metal one and he smiled. When she was around three years old, she had taken to holding his prosthetic hand. She had declared, very happily, that she would make Daddy all better. As she grew older, Aaron had to explain that he would always have one arm, no matter how much Gracie hoped to make him better. Though she accepted the reality, she often chose to hold his metal hand instead of his real one, and Aaron didn't press the issue. “I'm sorry I couldn't hug you when I got home.” He pulled back slightly, just enough to look at Gracie's face. The grin spread across his cheeks and he combed his fingers through her hair. “Did you brush your hair today?” The question was asked as a brow was raised skeptically. Grace had very fine, easily knotted hair, but she wasn't the best at keeping it tidy.  
“Um…” Her blue eyes glanced aside, shaking her head. “No. I'm sorry. I forgot.”   
Barbara loved caring for the kids, but Grace needed to be reminded, typically more than once, to do simple tasks like brushing her teeth or her hair. Barbara sometimes forgot that, expecting Gracie to be more like Judith - completely self sufficient. Maybe it was Aaron's fault that she wasn't, and he sometimes worried if it would harm her in the long run. Still, it wasn't fair to force a child to grow up so quickly, and since Gracie wasn't pressing the issue, Aaron would keep her sheltered as long as he could.  
“You go brush your hair and your teeth and come into daddy's room.” His movements were quick and excited, instantly mirrored by Gracie. Aaron knew that watching a movie in daddy's bed was the simplest way to get Grace out of a funk. The selection was few and far between, so movies were saved for special occasions or bad days. “Grab Bunny!” She demanded, scurrying past her daddy in a puff of purple pajamas and blonde hair.


End file.
